


Five times Gwaine surprised Percival and one time Percival surprised himself

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Gwaine surprised Percival and one time Percival surprised himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Gwaine surprised Percival and one time Percival surprised himself

**Author's Note:**

> You better have seen series 5 to understand this. Fix-it drabble. Thank to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta reading!

When Percival came to Camelot, having sworn allegiance to Arthur, he needed some time to adjust to his new life. Of course, Lancelot was there to help him.

But Percival was surprised to receive Gwaine's help, too. At first he had thought his fellow Knight was some king of party-animal and would prefer to spend his free time in Camelot's taverns than showing Percival around. When he voiced his surprise, Gwaine shrugged.

"Don't worry we will visit the taverns, too!"

***

After having lost all his family and friends, Percival had sworn he would never grow attached to someone any more.

His promise didn't last more than a few weeks.

Gwaine was nothing like him. He was noisy  when Percival enjoyed silence. He was outgoing when Percival cursed his height as he wanted nothing more than go unnoticed. He was friendly when Percival feared relationship of all sorts.

Nonetheless, after barely more than a month, they had become close friends to Percival biggest surprise.

***

After the Lamia incident, all the Knights had gone to Merlin to apologize. They were ashamed by their behavior towards the manservant. They loved him like a little brother and knowing how they had treated him when under Lamia's charm made them feel bad.

But Merlin accepted their apologies and told them he wasn't mad at them, understanding it was due to Lamia's spell.

Nonetheless, Gwaine still felt guilty. And for the first time, he came to Percival, one night, just to talk. No tavern, no pranks. Just an honest and heartfelt talk.

Percival listened to Gwaine and discovered the man behind the funny party-goer.

***

Percival hadn't seen it coming. Of course, he had noticed how the things had changed between Gwaine and him in the last months. How they couldn't spend any time apart from each other. How they touched more and more. How, sometimes, he caught Gwaine looking at him with hungry eyes. How he was looking at Gwaine with the same hunger.

However, he had never foreseen this. As they were going back to the castle after a night in the tavern, Gwaine had suddenly dragged him in a narrow alley and pushed him against a wall, taking him by surprise. Then he had felt Gwaine's lips on his.

And if he hadn't anticipated this he couldn't say he hadn't wished for it.

***

The floor of the cavern was hard under their back. They had dug in the cave all day. They were exhausted and hurt.  
Gwaine was lying next to him and Percival moved to come closer. Their body touched, bringing comfort and safety in this unwelcoming place.

Percival felt Gwaine's fingers intertwine with his. He squeezed his hand.

"Percy?"

"Yes," he answered, turning his head to find Gwaine looking at him.

"Do you think they will find us?"

"Of course."

"Ok…"

Gwaine became silent but Percival knew he wasn't sleeping. Nonetheless, he was surprised to hear him talk again.

"Percy?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

***

When he had heard Gwaine's screams, Percival had found a new strength in him. He had managed to escape his ropes and run towards his lover.

He still didn't know how he had made it. How he had been able to find Gwaine and bring him back to Camelot in time for Gaius to take care of him.

But he was there, looking at Gwaine who was still asleep, recovering from all the abuse he had endured. Gaius had said he would live even if he would take time for the wounds to heal. And Percival knew the physician wasn't only talking about physical wounds.

Gwaine eyelashes fluttered. Percival gently stroked his jaw.

"It's ok, love… I'm here."

Finally his eyes opened.

"Per…Percy?"

"Yeah. I'm here, Gwaine. Don't worry. You need to rest."

"Where… are we?"

Percival told him they were in Camelot. He explained how he had heard his cries and how he had found him.

"How… it… Morgana told me it was…too late."

Percival shrugged. He didn't really understand how he had done it himself.

A faint smile appeared on Gwaine's lips.

"My hero," he murmured. His voice was still hoarse from his screams but his tone carried so much love.

Percival smiled, too and kissed Gwaine, a small peck on the lips.

"Sleep. I'll stay here. But you need to rest."

Gwaine nodded, resettled in the bed but turned again to Percival.

"Come… And take me in your arms. Make me feel safe again."

Emotion grasped Percival hearing that demand. Gwaine wasn't one to confess his fears easily. So he undressed and joined his lover in his bed, taking him against his chest and hugged him closely.

"You always loved my arms," he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I've always loved you."


End file.
